


Jester's Bath and Bedding

by Cassplay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Fantasy Sex, He/Him Lesbian, Jester to Beauregard, Jester to Fjord, Jester to Yasha, Original Butch Character - Freeform, Pansexual Jester, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Jester Lavorre, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: The Mighty Nein stop for the night in a tavern, and Jester takes the chance to have a bath and get dirty.





	Jester's Bath and Bedding

**Author's Note:**

> Artariel is a He/Him Butch Lesbian Elf Ranger.  
> Jester loves love and sex :)  
> Jester is trans.

Jester loved being on the road. There was something comforting about the gentle ripple of the cart over the dirt roads. There wasn’t really much to do while travelling, so she could allow a sleep-in here and there.

She often thought she was lucky that she had no idea at all how to drive, and didn’t have to take a shift steering the old horse they’d bought a few towns ago. There were other bonuses, like watching Fjord’s sculpted back, or Yasha’s powerful arms manoeuvre the reins. She was very sure she wasn’t alone in appreciating either of them, having caught Caleb and Beau watching their respective crushes.

Really, attractive people were far from in short supply in their adventuring party. Fjord is a total hunk, Yasha BIG, Beauregard is the coolest, and as such Jester had some fine little crushes on them. Caleb was attractive in his own way, sure, but she just couldn’t get over the smell. Cadeceus always seemed wrapped up in his head, and Nott was… Nott her type. She had snorted as she thought of that pun.

Well, back to travelling. There were some things she distinctly disliked about travelling. The first was the lack of people to play tricks on. She might try some on her fellow adventurers but that doesn’t tend to work out good on a cramped journey. The second was the dust, she didn’t mind it too much but it had a tendency to build up in her clothes and on her skin after a while.

As such, she was greatly enjoying the hot bath she was currently submersed in. The warmth seeped into her skin and wrapped around her tightly. She sighed and reached over to the scrap of fabric that she used as a washcloth on the stool next to the tub. She dunked it beneath the water and dragged it up an arm. The lowest layers of built up dirt dragged with it. The blue skin it left behind a shade brighter than before.

Jester took her time in washing, all too eager to be side-tracked by some thought of some passing fancy. For example; this bath was fairly big, she was quite sure that she and Beau could share it comfortably. Jester bit her lip, imagining Beau disrobing to join her in the warm water. She would undo her topknot first, letting her hair fall to one side. Even just this thought was enough to make the blood rush to her nethers. Then the dream Beauregard dropped her top, revealing her perky little breasts and Jester let out a little squeak.

The vision vanished, and jester reluctantly went back to scrubbing. Her mind drifted to Yasha, she was always so pale. She could have sworn she had never seen any grime stick to her except blood. Did the Stormlord give her time to bathe? Did he call down a rain shower when she did get dirty? Really, just the patter of rain couldn’t get someone clean. She must use a washcloth like the one jester was currently stroking over her plump breasts. But there were obviously some areas where one couldn’t reach on themselves, and for that Jester would happily assist if asked.

She dunked her head under the water and surfaced blinking. Jester brought the cloth up to her face and rubbed the dirt off it, she moved the cloth over and scrubbed behind her pointed ears. Then she dunked herself again to rinse. Just like she’d been taught.

She reached across to her towel and mussed her wet hair. Like magic it floofed back into her normal curls. Jester gripped the sides of the tub and lifted herself out. She stood there in the tub for a few seconds, letting water fall off her.

Finally, she stepped out and onto the rug beside the bath. Lucky it was there or she might have tripped on the wet floorboards. But if she did slip Fjord would be there to catch her. He’d hold her in what seemed to be a dip, with her breasts pressed against his muscular chest. Or rather that was her towel pressing on her breasts as she sat down on the stool and got out her horn maintenance things.

Honestly it was a lot of work caring for horns. You had to sand them, wash them, oil them, buff them. It was all worth it, of course, they were one of the sexiest body parts someone could have. It was nearly half an hour later when she placed her decorative caps back on the tips of her horns and was finally able to head back to her room at this inn.

“Mr Innkeeper, I’m finished with the bath!” Jester called down to the man behind the bar. She entered her room and closed the door behind her.

She was about to flop down naked on the bunk when the door opened again.

“Hey, Jester we’re about to head out to-“ Caleb stopped suddenly at the sight of her in the nude. The door quickly slammed shut. It cracked open a little and he continued, out of sight of anything but a sliver of wall. “We’re about to head out to get some food, err, sorry, in case you wanted to join us.”

“I’m good, Caleb.” She said opening up her bag and taking out a small box of pastries. “You all head out; I kind of wanted some alone time.”

“Err, yes, I saw.” He said awkwardly. “Well, er, I’ll shut the door now.” He closed it with a gentle thud. Jester waited a few seconds to be sure he was gone and let out a small laugh. She set the donuts on the table beside her bed next to a bottle of red wine and a goblet, and settled in clutching some tastefully lewd literature.

It was rather blandly written, and Jester’s mind soon strayed. Her mind passed over the words slowly, not fully taking them in. She began to construct her own story using them. The girl whose perspective the book saw through quickly morphed from a bland human into a cute little blue Tiefling, although with no decrease in her lusty appetites. Jester took a sip of wine and continued.

The girl had found her way into the forest, and somehow knew she was being followed. Well, the human didn’t but the Tiefling did. While the human made her way to a spring for a bath, the Tiefling made her way there to tease whoever observed her. Jester bit her lip, imagining just who might be watching the girl; perhaps a butch elf who was rather handy with bows? Both of the archery kind and the rope kind. Had he been charged with guarding the spring from outsiders? Perhaps. But he definitely wouldn’t be able to stop himself from watching the Tiefling strip, apparently getting ready to clean herself in the spring as jester just had in the bath.

It turned out that’s exactly who it was in the book. Well, not exactly; the elf in the book was a pretty man, but the narration wouldn’t sway Jester of her fantasy. She knew a far better story for her to follow tonight.

Jester took another sip of wine as she imagined the elf striding from the bushes surrounding the spring. The Tiefling in the story had just removed her undergarments, letting her moderately sized hen flop free.

‘You there.’ The elf said. ‘What are you doing here at the Clearspring?’

‘Oh, I’m ever so sorry, I got lost and wanted to wash myself.’ Said the human in an embarrassed voice, and the Tiefling in a cheeky one. Her tail curled and uncurled itself agitatedly as she took in the visage of the handsome elf woman.

Jester’s tail nudged the covers of the bed, mimicking the curling motion. Her own hen stiffening as she imagined the elf’s jawline.

‘Bathing in the Clearspring is forbidden.’ The elf said.

‘Oh dear, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.’ The human said, but the tiefling said that but continued. ‘I must be in for some sort of punishment, shan’t I?’

‘It’s quite alright, no harm was done.’ He said. ‘I am Artariel.’

The girl walked over to Artariel. The human sought her clothes on the ground, the tiefling… the girl tripped, falling into the arms of the elf.

‘Thank you, handsome elf.’ The girl said. ‘I’m ever so clumsy.’

Their eyes met both breathing heavily, and as the human girl realised just how attractive the elf was as he leaned in, the Tiefling drew the elf in for a kiss. His tongue was strong and sure, and while the human was timid, the tiefling sucked at it hungrily.

Artariel moaned into the blue lips that had captured his own, and they manoeuvred down to the forest floor together. A makeshift bed of golden leaves under them as he moved his hand to the small of the tiefling’s back and pressed them against each other.

Jester rolled on top of him, breaking the kiss momentarily to shake some leaves out of her hair before pressing their lips together again. She pressed a hand against his bound chest. She moaned as she felt her crotch press against his packing strap. She rubbed against it and he moaned as well.

Artariel moved his lips to her neck, at the same time his hand went to her firm breast. Fire bloomed inside her, back and forth from her breast to her hen to her mind. She thrust against his ranging clothes and clear pre-cum began to seep from her.

‘What a naughty little thing you are, pretending to be going to wash yourself in the Clearspring to lure a ranger here.’ He said, moving the hand from her back to her ass and pawing her cheek.

Jester’s mind was clouded with lust and was only able to groan in response. She was sure to have a hickey on her neck where the elf woman had sucked her. She could imagine it, the dark blue in a place where everyone would see, and she would wear that badge proudly.

‘Where is that innocent little girl who stripped in the middle of a forest?’ He asked. ‘Or perhaps you aren’t so innocent after all.’

Wait. Hang on, jester stopped her stroking for a second and rolled back the thought stream in her mind. The Tiefling had obviously been trying to seduce Artariel, so teasing her about innocence didn’t make much sense. So, she came up with a different line and returned to her fantasy.

‘You’re a slutty little devil-girl, aren’t you?’ He said, and that was much better. ‘Just going after the first person you saw in this forest.’

‘Uh-huh’ Jester said. Artariel brought his hand down on her backside and spanked it. Jester gave a yelp which steadily turned into a moan as he rubbed the impact surface.

They kissed again, holding each other for longer than before. Jester gasped as he released the kiss.

‘I want you…’ Artariel said in between breaths.

‘Then take me.’ Jester said, extracting his prosthetic cock from his pants. A simple spell brought it to rigidity and lubricated it. Jester manoeuvred her hips to better take it inside her ass. The real Jester dropped the book, it closed onto the pillow beside her, the hand formerly holding it moving down to imitate the strap.

Jester groaned as she felt the elf’s hard cock penetrate her, stretching her. Artariel took hold of her waist with one hand and began to massage her hen with the other. Taking her time but thoroughly enjoying ever inch, Jester lowered herself to meet the elf’s hips with her butt. The summoned lubricant was cool inside her warm hole.

‘How does that feel, being inside my slutty ass?’ Jester said, leaning down and kissing Artariel’s jawline.

‘You feel great.’ He grunted, the sensations experienced by the cock transferred to him by magic.

‘Then let’s make it feel even better.’ She said and raised herself up, then down. The cock inside her rubbed against a particular spot in her and Jester angled herself so that it would hit it again.

Their breathing sped up in sync, both approaching a climax. As Jester thrust against him lying on the forest floor, so too did he begin to thrust up into her.

Jester collapsed over Artariel’s torso, thrusting against him as both his hands settled on her waist. Her hen rubbing against his tunic as he pounded her ass.

She could feel him reaching his peak. The prosthetic cock inside her perfectly imitating a flesh and blood cock. She redoubled her efforts, clamping down with her muscles to coax a climax out of Artariel.

‘I- I’m about to-‘ he said, tripping over his words.

‘Shoot it inside me!’ Jester said. ‘Cum in my ass!’

With a strained ‘ugh’ from Artariel as he came, a magic payload of artificial semen shot out of the cock and into Jester. His eyes rolled back in his head. Jester thrusted down again and came herself. she caught the meagre amount in her hand and licked it off as she rolled over. Artariel’s cock slipping out of her.

They both lay panting on the forest floor, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking and allowing themselves a brief respite.

‘Holy shit’ Artariel said breathlessly.

‘You were pretty good yourself, hunk.’ Jester said, rolling back to share a kiss with the elf.

Jester yawned and put a pin in the fantasy for a minute. She took a drink of wine and a pasty from the box beside her. As she enjoyed the sugary treat, she resumed her imaginings.

Jester regained her energy quicker and scooted herself down to align her mouth with the handsome butch’s cock. A cantrip cleaned and stiffened the shaft, ready for her to pleasure it with her mouth.

Her bland literature quite forgotten, Jester wrote a story of her own. Artariel and her made love until the both Jesters was spent and sleepy, the box of pastries quite empty, and they had fucked every which way her lust addled mind could conceive of.

She pulled the covers over her, content and beginning to drift off to sleep.


End file.
